


Star Watching, No Wars

by EnzCat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Old Age, no spoilers (not as far as I'm aware)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnzCat/pseuds/EnzCat
Summary: "It wasn't so long ago that his home was up there among the stars, but when he settled down, he found the stars came with him."ORElderly Poe sits on the porch and contemplates his life.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	Star Watching, No Wars

**Author's Note:**

> "Quiet days on the farm, grandchildren running around, nights watching the stars instead of flying between them." - Resistance Reborn, page 60.
> 
> I read the line in the book and then this happened. There's no beta for this. I don't know why I wrote this, but now it exists. I like to think they lived a long, happy life together after the war. I don't know if this is sad or not (it kind of is, but in some ways it's not totally).

There once was a time when Poe thought he'd never live long enough to feel his bones creak like this. To be fair though, the concept of growing old was always abstract at best. Sure, Poe had known aging meant aching joints and knobby knees, but he never really spared a thought of what it would _FEEL_ like when decades-old war wounds stopped aching only when it rained. Never thought about what they would feel like when they rose with him in the morning, followed him through the day, and came to rest in his bed with him at night. On days where he was feeling particularly morose, he'd joke that the pains he felt were almost - _almost_ \- as faithful as his dog, Sven, who had hardly left his side since he had coaxed the shivering stray out from under the step eight winters ago with the evening's table scraps.

Nothing and no one was as faithful as that old mutt.

Nothing and no one save Finn, that is.

 _Force_ he missed Finn.

His husband had passed a few months ago with Poe holding his hand and surrounded by their loved ones. Poe had always thought he would be the one to go first, being almost a decade older, but Poe was about two years shy of a hundred now and for now he was still going. They had several long discussions about the nature of the force over the years and, like many great Jedi before him, Finn had passed peacefully. The memories of Kylo Ren's torture had lingered, but Poe had long since overcome any misgivings about the force. They had a good run, him and Finn. They won't be separated for long. He'd join Finn soon enough.

Poe shifted in his seat, dislodging the shaggy dog's head from where it had been resting heavily in his lap. He muttered a low apology and scratched Sven lovingly behind his ear. The dog just blinked a moment before lowering its head back into Poe's lap like nothing ever happened and he took comfort in the solid weight of the animal's company, though he wasn't sure how long he could stay like this before his leg seized again. 

"Grandpe?" A voice squeaked, small and high with youth. 

Poe's eyes crinkled with a smile as he waved the child over. His great-granddaughter rushed over to greet him, stopping only to give Sven a quick pat that, while it didn't get the dog to lift its head from Poe's lap, got its tail thumping on the floor. The girl giggled, before turning back to Poe. His heart swelled with warmth as she spun in a clumsy circle and gestured to her outfit with obvious delight. 

"Pa made me a suit like yours."

"He sure did, sweetheart," Poe said, taking in the vibrant orange of the miniature flight suit with some nostalgia and a lot of pride, "What're your orders, General Dameron?"

"Help me free the cookies from the top shelf," she quipped with a wide smile that reminded Poe of his daughter. Shara had been somewhere around her age when they had taken her in and her smiles had not been nearly so free in the beginning as her grandchild's were now. It had taken Poe and Finn a couple years and a lot of love before Shara had let herself fully ease into life outside the First Order. She had been one of the children they had been drawn to (Finn called it an instinct) after they had liberated a small conditioning center after the war. They had found the long-forgotten homes for all the children except two - Shara and Han. No one was overly surprised when Poe gifted Shara his mother's name, but everyone was shocked when Chewie named her brother. The boy had been young, maybe two, and had no idea what the wookie had said after he climbed into Chewie's lap, but he seemed to take to the name as they took to each other. Han still visited Chewie and his family on Life Day, Poe knew.

"Alright, help your old Grandpe up then - excuse me, Sven," Poe said, gently easing the dog's head off his lap once more before allowing the small girl to grab one of his hands as he heaved himself up from the bench with no small amount of effort. He felt the scar tissue on his bicep pull tight as he steadied himself on the arm of the bench with his free hand.

Poe took a moment once he was standing to cast his gaze out across the yard and up into the glittering night sky. It wasn't so long ago that his home was up there among the stars, but when he settled down, he found the stars came with him - Finn, Shara, Han, his grandchildren, and great-grandchildren. He spent his evenings now watching his stars shoot and laugh on the lawn, rather than flying between them in the sky. It was different to be sure, but it still suited him just fine. He'd join his other star again in the sky when the time came.

There was an insistent tug on his hand that called him back to the porch and matter at hand.

"Come on, then - we have cookies to save."

Call it an instinct or call him crazy, but as the screen door creaked, Poe thought he could feel Finn smile.

**Author's Note:**

> We all called my Grandfather 'Grandpe' when he was alive and we spelled it just like that. Also, I heard something about Luke Skywalker having a dog, but I dunno. It felt right having a dog. 
> 
> This isn't even really much a story. There's too much tell, and not enough show to be a real story. Nothing even really happens. I'll write something real for these two another time, and one where they're not old or potentially depressing. It's too late in the night here for me to really decide how I feel about this yet. If you did like it though, then let me know.


End file.
